


The Song Never Stops

by alstroemerian



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: About to Die, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Enjolras Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/alstroemerian
Summary: Enjolras always expected to die young. He never expected this.





	The Song Never Stops

**Author's Note:**

> This musical has ruined my fucking life. This isn't as good as it could be but I was in a rush to get it all out.

Enjolras always expected to die young. He always expected to be struck down in the middle of battle. He didn’t expect this.

All of his friends were dead, he was sure of it. He’d watched them fall, one after the other, and wondered if the next bullet would be for him. The small group who’d come with him had all dropped at once, as bullets flew through the floorboards.

He was the last one left, He was sure of it.

With muskets and pistols aimed at his heart, Enjolras thought, this was it. He would die alone, rebellious in the face of the enemy.

But then the stairs creak, and a familiar mop of black curls appears . _Grantaire_.

Enjolras wants to say “I thought you were dead. _How_ are you not dead? I’m so glad you’re not dead”. He wants to hug him, wants to pull him close and tell him he’s _sorry_ ; sorry for dragging him into this, sorry for not telling him sooner, sorry our song will stop before we even get the chance to play it, but then he sees the complete awe in Grantaire’s eyes when he realizes that he hasn't been left alone, and knows that he doesn’t have to say a word.

Grantaire moves to stand beside him and Enjolras allows himself one last look. Grantaire’s face is calm, ready. His eyes are burning bright and he looks at the soldiers with disaffection. Enjolras has never seen anything more beautiful.

Hands lightly gripped into fists, he looks to Enjolras and nods.

Enjolras grips the almost forgotten flag in his hand with renewed determination, hoisting it high above his head.

Enjolras’s last thought was yes, _this_ , is the way he wishes to go.


End file.
